Pokemon: The Oi Brothers
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter nor Pokemon, wish I did but I do not. Story Info: This is sort of a sequel to my main story: The Monster Trapper. The Oi Brothers are taken away to the Pokemon World, what will the three hunters do there? Will they be friends or foes to the people they meet? Will they become trainers? Find out by read and please review! Comedy be here maybe.


**Pokemon**

 **The Oi Brothers**

 _Prologue_

* * *

In the swirling darkness, a different dimension that exists outside of known world, it feels as though it was nothing but darkness. No time, no space, just an eternal void, one of many that exists outside worlds. This one has a mixture, with darkness swirling clouds, with faint dark red energy. There was a bit of light, but it was mixed into the darkness of the void itself, in a way, it was like a realm of shadows.

This place is considered a home to a race known as Unown; they're about a foot and eight inches tall in height each. Unown is a flat, thin pokemon creature that is shaped like an eye with appendages that make it resemble a letter or a punctuation mark. It is entirely black, except for its white sclera. All twenty-six alphabetic forms of Unown have fully open eyes while the two punctuation shaped Unowns have half-closed eyes. But besides the shape of their bodies, in this realm they live in, only their eyes glow in the darkness.

They used to spin around in a circle, or any round patterns like spheres with rings. But right now, that isn't their focus, they're currently fleeing from what was about to happen.

In a distance, two beings appeared, their forms shrouded in shadows. They're both huge, both different shapes, only their round red eyes glowed in the darkness. When they had appeared out of two separate portals into this realm, somehow in this dark void, lightning seems to burst out of the clouds around them, as though this dimension was agitated.

Then these two beings seem to radiate an aura each, one shrouded in pink aura while the other in blue. From the aura-like energy that covers their bodies, and lightning bursting around them, their forms were revealed, they're known as Palkia and Dialga.

In height, Palkia stands about thirteen feet and nine inches tall. By appearance that had been showed thanks to its aura and the lightning in the background; Palkia is a light purple theropod-like pokemon creature with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia's arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

As for Dialga, in height it stands seventeen feet and nine inches tall. By appearance that been showed by the scenery and its aura; Dialga is a dark blue sauropod-like pokemon with gray metallic portions, such as its chest-plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, has long claws, and a short tail.

These two ancient and yet powerful beings had come to this realm before, a few times in the past, thus the reason why the Unown flee in fear. Thus why the realm seems nervous to have them back, despite it does not feel pain of any sorts. For these two beings are here to do one thing.

Battle.

They seem to glare at each other, but something happened that no one had ever saw, since anyone in this realm wanted to avoid the clash of deities. They both smiled or smirked at each other, and then they spoke to each, appear to growl as they speak in their own language, the language of pokemon.

 _"Well Dialga, it seems we encounter each other once more,"_ Palkia said with a smirk, no blinking from his eyes as he, being a male, stare at his opponent.

 _"Yes, but hopefully you don't runaway this time, we didn't finish our first battle,"_ Dialga replied with a grin, by voice Dialga is a female.

 _"I didn't run away!"_ Palkia roared; he was annoyed. _"I was temporary retreating to heal myself."_

 _"Sure,"_ Dialga replied, rolling her eyes before keeping her stare upon him. _"But now, we get to finish this, first one to yield to the other loses."_

Palkia grinned, than he roared before he charges, _"Good, let's battle!"_

Dialga roared back as she charges towards them, till they both hit each other with their heads. Their power seems to burst around them in their own auras of swirling energies as they had collided. They glared into each other eyes while pushing against each other.

In a moment, they both leaped away from each other. Palkia growled as he focuses energy into his claws while positioning them to his right side, a pink aura ball formed, _"I gotten stronger since then Dialga! Now face my power, Aura Sphere!"_ And he thrust both of his claws forward, hurling the pink aura ball towards Dialga.

Dialga had dodged the attack by leaping to her right, growling with a grin, _"You may have gotten stronger, but I'm faster!"_ She had felt the strength from Palkia before when they first collided, so she knew how strong he was. She then opened her mouth while charging up an orange-yellow energy before she roared out, _"Hyper Beam!"_ And then bursting forth a powerful beam that came from the ball of energy, it headed straight at Palkia.

Palkia's eyes temporary glowed while he crossed his arms, and suddenly surrounding his whole body was a pink barrier, he growled, _"Protect."_ The beam collided, and such power of it was pushing the barrier orb away, but it still protected Palkia till the barrier vanished moments after the beam ended.

Palkia grinned and flew straight at Dialga; he roared his right claw glowed in a purple energy, _"Dragon Claw!"_ And he slashes forward, about to strike Dialga's chest.

Except Dialga had leaped upwards and floated away from Palkia. She needed to temporary charge up her energy after using that last hyper beam, and Palkia continued to fly and swipe at her with dragon claw from both claws.

Palkia growled as he kept on swiping at her, _"Stay still you little!"_ He was getting really annoyed by her dodging.

Dialga smirked as she kept on moving, feeling her energy returning to normal after that previous move. _"Me little? Guess you need your eyes checked after this, Palkia,"_ she smirked and managed to leap away. Then she growled, _"Double Team!"_ Her body glows a bluish aura before suddenly bursting both left and right, creating several copies of her, about five copies appeared around her and each of them started to fly in different directions. _"You won't catch me you Slowpoke!"_ she growled with laughter, and her copies said the same words, and they each laughed as well.

Palkia growled as his fury started to build higher, and he roared as he went to the nearest one, _"DRAGON CLAW!"_ And he swipe right through it, and it vanished, _"Arceus damn it! Dragon Claw!"_ he roared, getting more angered as he swiped at another that he went at, it too was a fake.

Dialga laughed while the other two vanished, she had moved away, and a new orange energy swirled around her mouth, with electricity forming as well before she roared, _"Draco Meteor!"_ The ball in her mouth burst and she fired several meteor-shape energy balls that headed towards Palkia.

Clouded by his own fury, Palkia roared, _"PRO–"_ But he was too late and was pummelled by Dialga's Draco Meteor, dark clouds formed around each spot of impact upon him.

 _"Bada-boom, first hit goes to me,"_ Dialga smirked and chuckled in her growl.

Angered, as the smoke cleared, Palkia's pearls on his shoulders glow pink, his eyes glow orange, and both forearms started to gather energy, also glowing pink.

Dialga's eyes wide as she recognized, she roared, _"You're not supposed to–"_

 _"SPACIAL REND!"_ roared Palkia as he slashes in the air ahead of him, first his right arm slashed forward, and had released a pink crescent blade of energy. It headed straight at Dialga.

Dialga managed to dodge it by leaping to her right, the first crescent blade went onward and seems to strike an invisible wall within the void, or it just exploded. From it, it left what looks like a portal in the shape of a crescent blade slash, and it seems to radiate with pink unstable energy.

Palkia didn't stopped there, he roared out, _"SPACIAL REND!"_ And he slashes in the air ahead of him; his left arm slashed forward, and had released a second pink crescent blade of energy. He had aimed it towards where Dialga was about to be.

Dialga had managed to halt herself to avoid the second Spacial Rend, which like the first, had impacted or exploded upon a void wall, and formed an unstable pink slash portal. Dialga didn't see it as she floated away.

Palkia kept his focus, still angry but needed to charge up after use of two Spacial Rend moves. So he didn't bother looking at the unstable portals that acted like the walls of their arena, to the left and right of him and Dialga.

She growled, furious that Palkia used that move. Her eyes glow orange as she floated upwards, looking down at her foe while the diamond on her chest glows blue. The fins behind her grow larger, and then she opens her mouth wide, and an indigo ball forming in front of it. She roars out loud, _"ROAR OF TIME!"_ She then fires an indigo beam from the ball, it surges through between the stable portals, and it headed down towards Palkia.

Neither them had noticed the crescent slashed pink unstable portals were radiating with blue energy. Within moments, the unstable portals became stable.

Palkia nearly avoided the blast by floating downwards; it went over him and kept on going. It then exploded in a violent wave of energy, the blast radius nearly struck Palkia from behind.

Palkia floated upwards as he roared out, _"You're not supposed to use the Roar of Time!"_

 _"Neither was you supposed to use Spacial Rend! You used it two times!"_ roared Dialga as she floated downward to him. Soon they both were face-to-face, at least about fifteen feet apart and they both continued to glare at each other. _"If Arceus was awake during those moves, we're both in big trouble."_

Palkia flinched, he remembered, he and Dialga were told not to use their signature moves unless it truly was extremely important, as in self-defence. The moves were never meant to be used against each other. They're siblings after all; they just wanted to prove who was stronger.

 _"Well if he was, he should be…do you hear that?"_ Palkia asked as he growled, he was going to say that if Arceus knew, he'd be here in mere seconds. But now, he could faintly hear something.

Dialga glared, but stopped to listen as well, it was a sound of screams and shouts of arguments. Then they both faintly heard.

"TEAM GORBASH FLYING OFF AGAIN!"

That shout was very familiar, both Palkia and Dialga turned their heads towards one of the two stable portals. They both realized that they had accidentally created space & time portals. And that shout came from one that leads to what they had assumed was their main world.

 _"Was that those two humans who follow that boy and his Pikachu?"_ asked Dialga with a growl.

 _"Sound like it, but why their voices sounded strange,"_ asked Palkia, sounded confused.

The sounds of shouting of screams of argument were heard, and suddenly coming out of the portal came three unknown beings. They were not the team they recognized, and the site of them made both pokemon deities' eyes widen in shock.

All three of these unknown beings look human, but they wore rosy red and white stripe battle-armor, or what looks like football gear. They all shared the same height of six feet and ten inches tall, and it looked like two of them were carrying large whitish hammers on their backs. Only one of them wore a mask on the front of their helmets, while the other two had visible eyes.

Simultaneously, Palkia's eyes caught site of one of the non-mask wearing duo's eyes, like a connection was made. The same thing happened for Dialga when she caught the eyes of the other non-mask wearing human.

And they sped right between the two deities like an ExtremeSpeed move, so whatever hit them had hit them hard to make them go flying in great speeds. They were shouting and arguing with each other, blaming each other as they flew right into the other portal. That moment only last two seconds, because once they were inside the other portal, they were sucked right in and vanished from site.

And like one rule with portals, once they were used, they would cease. The first portal that those humans had come out of before shrunk to tiny proportions before winking out of existence, the same thing happened for the other once those three men went into it.

In that moment, both Dialga and Palkia realized several things at that moment, and all it took was seeing what those humans look like. What they saw were:

They were wearing bone armor, which means harvested from dead animals that they don't recognize.

They were carrying weapons and have what they believe to be stronger muscle mass compared to the humans of the pokemon world.

And throughout it, all three of them were saying words like 'Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi', of which both deities could easily translate, and knew those three were blaming each other for what had happened.

So the answer to this was realized, and from it came horror as both deities' eyes widen in shock.

 _"Aw crap, we just brought three beings from a different dimension to the pokemon world!"_ Dialga groaned.

Palkia looked closed to panic mode, nearly freaking out, he said, _"No need to panic, I'm sure we can solve this before Arceus finds out."_ Dialga quickly nodded to him, they both were in trouble.

For not only denying Arceus's command on their signature moves, but they broke one of the rules. The rule being, don't open portals to pull in people to their world. Otherwise it causes load of problems and such.

Both Palkia and Dialga looked like they were about to open their own portals to the pokemon world. But then they froze in shock horror, a sudden chill that rivals to the intense freezing ice cube going down their spines, as they both sensed a very familiar energy right behind them.

 _"I find out what, exactly?"_ asked a female benevolent voice, but there was a faint sound of annoyance in her voice. Causing both deities flinch before they both slowly turned around to see, revealing to be Arceus.

Arceus is a ten feet and six inches tall Goddess; that was her normal size anyways. Arceus is an equine being similar to a qilin or centaur. Her body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Her mane is quite long, jutting away from her head, and her face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below her eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on her head, and ears that point upward. Her neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. She also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to her body by her round abdomen, which changes color along with her eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

And currently right now, Arceus, with her great and wondrous power, was currently not her normal height. She was much bigger; she had used her holy goddess power to make herself big, and feels so foreboding. She was close to thirty feet tall, and thus making the deities of time and space feel like they were small children, they even quietly 'eep' in fear, they were in trouble.

 _"Oh uh nothing mom, good to see you here,"_ said both deities calling Arceus their mother, she did created them after all.

But Arceus could sense their nervous feelings so easily, even when they both tried to calm themselves and hide their expressions, they still looked scared. She knew they did something she didn't like. She sighed, looking disappointed down at the duo, _"So I take it your older brother, Giratina, was right. You both came here to do battle and used your powerful moves against each other without my permission."_

For a moment of silence, both Palkia and Dialga were surprised. Giratina told her? She didn't sense the portals? Simultaneously they both thought the same thing, they could somehow get out of trouble and try to go find those humans and send them home before being found out about it.

 _"Sorry mom, we were just having a little bit fun,"_ Dialga whimpered, looked a little sad as she lowered her head.

 _"We just wanted to prove who was the strongest,"_ Palkia also whimpered, lowered his head down too.

They both know one thing, their mother is both gentle and benevolent being, but if you break her trust or make her mad, than you are screwed.

Arceus sighed, _"If that was all you both were doing, then I will give you a second chance."_ Both Dialga and Palkia looked up at her with hope, she continued, _"After a month worth of being grounded at home, than you can go travel on your own."_

Both Palkia and Dialga gasped in shock, they wouldn't be able to go find those three humans and send them back. If Arceus found them before them, forget a month worth being grounded, it'll be a thousand years! Both of them started to beg for forgiveness, hoping their mother could allow them freedom.

 _"Stop whining my children, or it will be two months of being grounded,"_ Arceus stated, and both Palkia and Dialga stopped, they were doomed. _"Now come along, I'm missing my TV shows because of this."_

With that, she opened a portal to her home dimension and all three of them went through it. As for Dialga and Palkia, they just hope those three humans don't cause enough trouble to catch their mother's attention.

Likely it is going to be a very small hope.

* * *

The Oi Brothers continued their yelling and screaming as all three of them were falling down what looks like a swirling tunnel slide of speeding lights and flashes of stars. This was a new experience for them, and they were first frightened, so they continued to scream as they fall through the tunnel.

Out of all their punished flights from their mother, in other words, they get sent flying for doing something really bad. What they did was basically used their own mother, Mama Fate the Fatalis, to try to kill the one human who happened to saved them from a Seltas colony a few years ago. She didn't like the fact that she nearly killed the one who saved her sons. This time though, their mother let the Storm Dragoness, Amatsumagatsuchi, to send them flying.

In this kind of punishment, they would be sent flying straight home, crashing through their home and landed into a cage bed of which their mother call their nursery for bad little boys. Few years back, they used to get broken bones for such falls. But nowadays, if they weren't wearing armors, all they get would be bruises. So they were armor most of the time, and they're used to hard landings.

But now, this was brand new to them, and it was frightening to them. First before, Victus, Victor, and Vector were flying through the air, going above the dark rainstorms of clouds, seeing the sun in the sky as they went high into the atmosphere. They even said their signature shout when they were sent flying, but thanks to their mom, they now need to think up a new name besides Gorbash.

But before they could descend, they saw what looked like a hole in the sky, a black home. And they were sucked right in and were pulled fast into the darkest abyss, it scared the hell out of them and they started to blame each other. Then they had arrived into the dark land of the abyss and basically flew into another home. But during those moments, both Vector and Victor believed they saw two large and very strange beings.

So right now, all three of them were falling down another tunnel, their eyes very wide, their arms and legs spread out as they seem to be spinning around. At the end of the tunnel was only a blinding light, and that made them assume they were heading straight into the light.

Their mother often told them to avoid the light; otherwise they wouldn't see her again. They don't want to lose mama, so they were screaming out as they were falling into the light, shedding tears as they couldn't avoid it.

They had to close their eyes when the light became too bright, but they still screamed.

Within moments, the light seems to fade, but they still feel like they're falling.

Victus slowly opened his eyes, and he saw he was falling downward. He quickly looked behind him to see his brothers; they still had their eyes closed. He called out to them, "Oi-Oi Oi Oi! Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi!" _["Open your eyes! We're out of the light!"]_

After all that terrible new experience, he was still going to speak the language he and his siblings shared together. Both Victor and Vector opened their eyes, and both of them sighed and cheered in relief of being out of the cursed light.

But they continued their descent, they weren't home yet. As all three of them dived downward together; with Victus in the lead and the other two are right behind him.

From their view, they could see that they were still so high up, that the clouds were below them. A few clouds, and below them, what looks like a strange looking village with a few mountains, and it was by an ocean too. This place was not familiar to them.

Vector asked in confusion, "Oi Oi Oi?" _["Where are we?"]_

"Oi Oi Oi!" replied Victor as they continued their descent. _["I don't know!"]_

After a few seconds, all three of them went through one of the clouds, made a big hole in it as they continue their descent. But soon the village they could see, reminded them of Dundorma City, but this place was made entirely of stone and wood.

Vector looked more confused as they saw the layout of it, "Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi-Oi?" _["Where's the fortifications, do they welcome attacking creatures?"]_

"Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi!" said Victor as he, with his good eyesight, could see the people and strange looking creatures as they continued their descent. _["Are they stupid, those humans looked like ants right now, but they're not wearing armor or normal garb!"]_

After a moment as they continued their fall; no longer screaming as they shared a conversation, Victus thought up a plan before he said to his brothers, "Oi-Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi." _["Alright brothers, first we land, then we find out what this place is, we can gather food too, and lick our wounds if we have any, than we go home and see mama Fate."]_

They were soon just about a hundred feet high in the sky, and they continue to fall at a very fast velocity. Victus called out his brothers while they could hear the people down below screaming or calling out with words they could see them fall, "Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi!" As quick as possible as they fall, he, Victor and Vector gathered close together, hugging each other, hoping to at least cushion their fall with each other. _["To me my brothers!"]_

"Lookout Ash!" called a female voice; the Oi Brothers didn't look down as they kept their eyes closed as they fall.

"Pikachu!" called out a small squeaky voice.

"Huh? What the...? Uh oh!" said a male voice.

 **SLAM! CRACK! CRACKLE! POP!**

"GAH!" screamed the boy so loud after all those cracks.

As for the Oi Brothers, they had landed into a pile, Victus on the bottom, Victor on him and Vector on top. Victor opened his eyes after realizing that someone cushioned their fall, for someone was below him.

What he saw first, they had formed a small crater. Then close to him, what looks like the back of the boy's head, black hair and strange red hat. They landed on a boy.

The boy continued to scream as though he was in immense pain, and he shed a tear as he quietly said before he fainted, "I can't feel my legs…"

"Oi Oi," muttered Victus. They can't really say this was new; they did land on others before. _[Oh well."]_

* * *

 _ **Ooh! Ouch! That poor boy won't be able to walk again, or would he? Who knows? Well then, well Palkia and Dialga manage to get out of their punishment before Arceus finds out that they brought three beings to the pokemon world? What will the Oi Brothers do in this brand new world they're in? Find out next time on, Pokemon, the Oi Brothers.**_

 _ **If you read this, please review to say what you like or don't like about this chapter. This chapter is also another mini-episode, this time in a form of a sequel, of which the Oi Brothers ended up in the pokemon world after being sent flying.**_

 _ **This story is a mini-sequel to the current story of mine; The Monster Trapper. If you don't know who the Oi Brothers are, please read that one.**_

 _ **You all have a good day!**_


End file.
